


Just for Fun

by WTF Drarry 2021 (Fandom_Drarry)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Humor, Kink, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Drarry/pseuds/WTF%20Drarry%202021
Summary: На что готовы пойти Поттер и Малфой, чтобы разнообразить свою сексуальную жизнь?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Drarry 2021 тексты низкого рейтинга G-T





	Just for Fun

**Глава первая или Тайна шибари.**

— Ну? — спросил Поттер. В пятнадцатый раз. За десять минут. — Ты скоро?  
— Ещё три узла, — пробурчл Малфой и зашелестел страницами руководства, — у меня веревки не хватает на твою задницу, придется перевязывать.  
Поттер скрипнул зубами и пообещал себе, что в следующий раз у них будут игры с асфиксией. Как только этот хорёк его развяжет.

**Глава вторая или "Прелести" вуаеризма.**

— Спина затекла, пока сидел, — нудел Малфой, перебираясь через ограждение, — и ноги колет.  
Поттер разжал пальцы, ловко приземлившись под балконом соседей, нытье он привычно пропускал мимо ушей.  
— И салфетки ты купил стрёмные. По акции, да? Все теперь чешется. И знаешь, я думал у них как-то веселее выходные проходят. Нужно было к МакГеоргам лезть, но я тебя послушал, доверился...  
— Что? — Поттер сдался, если этот фонтан впечатлений не заткнуть сейчас, дома он любовника придушит. — Что тебе не понравилось? Симпатичная парочка, милый балкон, я тебе даже отсосал.  
— Яйца, — признался Малфой после паузы. — На кой Джек их брил? Я теперь буду смотреть на соседа и думать, чешется у него там все или нет.  
— Идиот, — простонал Поттер.  
— Это часть твоего очарования. — Малфой пожал плечами. — Я смирился.

**Глава третья или Этот секс такой грубый!**

В ответ на пощечину Малфой вскрикнул. И мстительно выкрутил любовнику сосок.  
— Обалдел? — обиженно рыкнул Поттер, сосочки у него были чувствительные и нежные.  
— Я?! Ты меня по лицу ударил.  
— Вчера. Мы. Договорились. Попробовать. Грубый. Секс. — Поттер нависал над белобрысым, уговаривая себя не переходить к бладплею. Нельзя этого кретина загрызть и закопать... но сосочек...  
— Грубый — это когда меня посылают "на хуй", — сообщил ему хорёк на голубом глазу. — И я иду.  
— Иди ты...  
— ...на хуй! — ухмыльнулся Малфой, нежно поглаживая грудь любовника. — Ведь можешь, если постараешься, похотливое животное! Давай поцелую, где болит. 

**Глава четвертая или Грязный секс.**

— Фуууу! Это мерзко, Поттер, сначала душ, потом умопомрачительный секс с потрясающим мной, — хорёк действительно отбивался, даже легонько пнул. — От тебя потом несёт.  
— Это запах сексапильного мужского тела, придурок. И ты должен от него млеть и падать в мои объятия.  
— Пертификус тоталус!  
Малфой спихнул с себя потное, вонючее — и слава магии! — обездвиженное тело.  
— Ты наказан и отлучен от бога секса на неделю, извращенец проклятый. Полежи, подумай о своих идиотских идеях, пока я ванну наберу.  
Будь у Поттера возможность возразить, он бы с удовольствием пояснил, что концепция феромонов вообще-то не его изобретение... Или укусил бы белобрысого засранца за задницу.

**Глава пятая или Двойное проникновение.**

— Я должен сосать огурец, пока ты меня сношаешь? — переспросил Поттер.  
— Можешь сосать банан, — Малфой пожал плечами, — но он, кажется, испортился.  
— А, прости, нахера?  
Хорёк закатил глаза.  
— Ты же хотел что-то новенькое в койке попробовать, вот — двойное проникновение. Ради одного раза я дилдо покупать не буду пососёшь огурец, успокоишься, и мы продолжим скучно трахаться. Поттер, ты что там бормочешь...  
— Убийство — грех, Гарри, помни, убийство — грех. А ДАВАЙ ЗАСУНЕМ ТЕБЕ В ЖОПУ КАБАЧОК, МАЛФОЙ?  
— Если бы я вёлся на кингсайз, я бы с тобой не связался, Поттер. Включи мозги.

**Глава шестая или Лишение девственности.**

— Не был.  
— Был!  
— Не был.  
— Был!!  
— Не был я девственником, Поттер. Моя сладкая попка не дожидалась твоего ну-ладно-сойдет-члена двадцать пять лет.  
— Да кому ты брешешь. Я тебя полгода уговаривал трусы снять. И полчаса твои сопельки вытирал, после того, как задницу в первый раз потрогал. Кому ты врешь? Ну признай, что других дураков не нашлось.  
— Нашлось, — прошипел Малфой и впился взглядом в лицо, а ногтями в руку любовника. До крови. — И он до сих пор фурункулы с яиц сводит. Ублюдок.  
— Что... — Поттер два раза хлопнул ресницами и подавился незаданным вопросом. Да и словами в целом.  
Малфой фыркнул.  
— Ничего трагичного и ужасного, придурок, просто плохой любовник и моя мстительность, — он поёжился. — Помни о ней, когда решишь гульнуть или свалить.  
— Хорошо, — Поттер мягко обнял, утыкаясь носом в ухо. — Буду помнить.  
— Умный мальчик.

**Глава седьмая или Ксенофилия.**

— Малфой, а если бы я был разумным омлетом, — Поттер отложил сонник, — ты бы меня трахнул?  
Малфой поперхнулся бутербродом и пару минут кашлял, прежде чем просипеть:  
— Обязательно. Стулом.  
— А во сне хотел членом, — вздохнул Поттер. — И это было мило. В смысле, ты меня любого любишь, романтика, все дела.  
— Я тебя любого люблю, — подтвердил Малфой. Он потянулся через стол и пощупал лоб любовника, проверяя температуру. — Даже вот такого.

**Глава восьмая или Афродизиак.**

— Ты знаешь, что устрицы — природный афродизиак, Поттер? — поинтересовался Малфой. В руках он крутил пачку "афродизиака" в шоковой заморозке и очень задумчиво смотрел.  
— Я знаю, сколько мне платят в аврорате. Обойдёшься без дополнительных стимулов. — В тележку отправилась упаковка сублимированной красной икры.  
— С каждым днём мне всё сложнее справляться с отвращением в постели. Мерзкое чувство окутывает мою плоть...  
Поттер закатил глаза. От одной супердорогой-суперстранной-суперпсевдоизысканной трапезы с этими идиотскими устрицами их бюджет не треснет (разве что покосится и просядет).  
— Ладно, давай возьмём...  
— Перестань, говорю, жрать своё печенье в койке, крошить его на подушки, смени простыни и помоги мне вытащить матрас, чтобы просушить. — Малфой больно шлепнул пачкой крабового мяса по руке, загребшей устрицы. — Афродизиаки ему подавай. Так трахайся, гедонист.

**Глава девятая или До гуро... не дошло.**

Оружие в руках Малфоя смотрелось горячо. Даже его вычурная волшебная палочка принцесски, что уж говорить об увесистом тесаке... И этот расчётливый, внимательный взгляд... И тёмный фартук, чтобы всё было аккуратно, без лишней грязи... Уже две минуты Поттер вдыхал через нос и выдыхал ртом — ему нужно было успокоиться, — но холодное лезвие скользнуло по коже, сделало надрез и выдержка испарилась, как лужа в Сахаре.  
С невнятным стоном-самооправданием Поттер облапил любовника, прижимаясь к худой спине и впечатывая его в кухонный остров.  
— Нет, — выдохнул Малфой, он сопротивлялся, он извивался, он совершенно себе не помогал, ерзая под любовником. — Нетнетнет. Не смей, засранец. Ты не дорезал салат! Это кухня! Ты не трахнешь меня над курицей снова!!  
Порядочность, здравый смысл и голод, конечно, были на стороне хорька, но голос похоти заглушал всё.  
— Я быстро, — пообещал Поттер, лапая уже под фартуком, — раз-два и готовь дальше. Только наклонись, дылда.

**А кончали они долго и счастливо. И — иногда! — вместе.**

**Author's Note:**

> Чтобы проголосовать за эту работу, пройдите по ссылке: [голосование за тексты от G до T](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1LcmzW0gjAJwVhJkdrULbt9HaGWNVxByT7m3YBZ-fpLc/viewform?edit_requested=true). И не забудьте, что в вашем голосе должно быть не меньше трёх работ от трёх разных команд.


End file.
